Operation Sneek Peek
by Shara1
Summary: Suoh's daughter Nokori goes on a mission to defend her Uncle Nokoru's manlyness, weird as that sounds.


Hi everyone!  
  
Here is the latest Nokori story. She is a bit older in   
  
this one She's still fairly young, five years old. Also I   
  
should warn everyone that there is a bath scene in this story, but nothing in   
  
bad taste happens. As always I do not own the trio and only wrote the story   
  
because my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Questions and comments   
  
are welcome. //  
  
Operation Sneak Peak  
  
By Shara  
  
The afternoon sun gently enfolded an unearthly beauty with long shimmering   
  
violet hair and pale alabaster skin in a radiant glow as it passed through   
  
the open door of a traditional Japanese house. The refined young woman who   
  
was envelop by the light paused in her sweeping to listen to the quiet trills   
  
of the songbirds that dwelled in the trees in the garden that was just   
  
outside the open door. Her heart shaped face was filled with happiness and   
  
contentment as she lifted her amber eyes from the floor to gaze across the   
  
garden where an angel faced little girl with flowing navy hair sat trailing a   
  
small hand in the garden's koi pond.   
  
Being the wife of the head of the Takamura clan was not easy. The Takamura   
  
clan had produced some of the finest bodyguards in the entire world. Her   
  
husband's duty to his clan and the man he had to protect kept him in constant   
  
danger. While Nagisa trusted him implicitly, it was impossible to stop   
  
herself from worrying over him. Crossing the floor with the light and nimble   
  
steps of a dancer crossing a stage, Nagisa was wise enough to know that she   
  
could not change the man she loved. In fact she did not wish to change her   
  
husband. She loved Suoh for the brave and courageous man that he was. To love   
  
meant that you had to chance the possibility of getting hurt.  
  
Nagisa understood that she could not determine the path of her husband's life   
  
for him. Everyone must choose his or her own path . While she might have   
  
chosen a safer way of life for her love if it had been up to her to choose,   
  
she knew that the only way for Suoh to be happy was for him to follow his   
  
heart. Accepting his proposal of marriage meant that she had to accept the   
  
path he had chosen for his life long before he had even met her. The   
  
warrior's path was a difficult way of life for such a gentle soul. But   
  
anything worth having was rarely easy to obtain. Takamura Suoh was definitely   
  
worth having.  
  
As Nagisa watched the bright spirit that was their five year old daughter   
  
tease the fish by wiggling her fingers to make them think she had dropped   
  
food into the water she knew her marriage was worth all the stress and   
  
sleepless nights. Because despite all the difficulties they had encountered   
  
over the course of their relationship, their love for each other had managed   
  
to make something truly wonderful.   
  
It was amazing how much like her father Nokori was. She had the same even   
  
temperament and strong athletic ability that Takamura Suoh was famous for.   
  
Her long azure hair and vivid topaz eyes were also a match for her well-known   
  
sire's hair and eyes. As Nokori lifted her wide golden eyes up to meet her   
  
mother's glance Nagisa had to smile. Somehow her darling daughter had managed   
  
her namesake's trick of charming everyone around her simply by existing.  
  
Imonyama Nokoru was one of Suoh's closest friends and the man he had sworn to   
  
protect. Nagisa smiled fondly as she thought of the handsome Rijichou of   
  
Clamp campus. He was so dear to Suoh that it wasn't hard at all to think of   
  
the elegant blue eyed blond as Suoh's brother. Nokoru-sama spent much of his   
  
limited free time with Suoh and Nagisa was glad that her husband had such a   
  
strong friendship. Suoh tended to be solitary by nature and if it weren't for   
  
Nokoru-sama weaseling his charming self into her husband's very serious heart   
  
he would probably still be alone.   
  
The soft sound of a gate opening distracted Nagisa from her thoughts and she   
  
looked to the end of the garden to see Nokori's young friend Kea pushing the   
  
weathered iron gate out of her way.   
  
"Nokori-san! Nokori-san! Come play with me!" The short brown hared girl   
  
called as she bounced down the garden path her face alight with excitement a   
  
large red ball tucked under one arm.  
  
Nagisa's smile widened and she gave a nod as Nokori looked up for approval   
  
before leaping to her feet. With a wave to her mother the blue hared girl   
  
darted up the winding path to meet her friend in the middle of the garden.   
  
Blissfully unaware of the trouble that Kea's arrival was about to cause and   
  
satisfied that the children were going to play quietly outside Nagisa walked   
  
over to the closet and stored her broom away. There was dinner to fix and   
  
with Nokoru-san, Akira-san and Utako-chan to cook for as well as Nokori-chan,   
  
Suoh and herself she would have to start early to get everything done in   
  
time. The children were outside in a confined space and had a new toy to   
  
distract them. So they were not likely to get into any trouble while she   
  
worked on preparing dinner. Or so she thought.  
  
Kea tossed the ball to Nokori-chan a few times as she waited for Nagisa-san   
  
to leave. When the lady of the house had retired to the kitchen, Kea leaned   
  
close to Nokori and whispered, "Did you hear about the Rijichou?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't listen to rumors." Nokori said in a disapproving   
  
tone. Kea was a nice person, but she had a tendency to poke her nose into   
  
other people's business. Part of Nokori's education in the family arts   
  
included lessons in discretion. However, Nokori wasn't aware of that facet of   
  
her training, so she didn't realize why Kea's gossiping made her   
  
uncomfortable. She only knew that she was uneasy with the whole idea of   
  
talking about someone behind his or her back. Suoh's daughter fidgeted with   
  
nervous energy giving the ball an extra bounce before sending it back to Kea.   
  
She wished her friend would pick up on her cue and change the subject.   
  
Unfortunately, Nokori was not so lucky.  
  
"It's not a rumor!" Kea objected her eyes flashing challengingly. "I got my   
  
information from a very reliable source. I heard that the Rijichou is really   
  
a girl pretending to be a boy. My dad says that he is too pretty to really   
  
be a boy."  
  
"Nani?" Nokori shook her head as if to clear it. How did people come up with   
  
these crazy ideas? Dropping her hands to her slender waist Nokori snorted   
  
disdainfully," where ever did he get a silly idea like that? Of course the   
  
Rijichou is a boy. He's my Uncle!"  
  
"Have you ever seen it?" Kea asked crossing her arm over her chest as she   
  
gave Nokori her best interrogator impersonation.  
  
"Seen what?" Nokori asked blinking wide golden eyes in confusion.  
  
"It!" Kea exclaimed," Have you seen it! You know!" Blushing, Kea made a   
  
downward gesture between her legs with her hands.  
  
Nokori's mouth dropped open and her face flushed a brilliant crimson when she   
  
realized what it was her friend was referring to. "Of course not!" She cried   
  
in a harsh tone. "But that doesn't mean he's a girl."  
  
"Fine then, prove it." Kea challenged.  
  
"And how am I supposed to do that?" Nokori asked as she leveled an   
  
exasperated look at her friend.   
  
"I know the Rijichou spends a lot of time at your house. Why don't we just go   
  
and sneak up on him?"  
  
"I couldn't, its just not done!" Nokori cried taking a step away from her   
  
friend, aghast that Kea would even suggest such a thing.   
  
"Why are you afraid that I'm right?" Kea taunted peering at her friend   
  
through her long bangs as she toyed with her ball.   
  
Golden eyes narrowed with annoyance, Nokori turned away from her friend. "No,   
  
You're wrong. I know you are."   
  
"Why are you so defensive then?" Kea asked with a sugary sweet smile. "It   
  
makes me wonder if you're afraid that I'm right."   
  
With a low growl from deep in her throat Nokori turned back to face Kea. She   
  
knew it was wrong to even think of invading her uncle's privacy, but she   
  
couldn't listen to Kea's accusations any longer. If Kea wanted to find out   
  
the truth, Nokori would show it to her. "All right, I'll prove it to you."   
  
Nokori lifted a hand to forestall Kea from saying anything. "However, there   
  
are a few rules you will have to abide by. You will do exactly as I do. And   
  
no talking what so ever. Do you understand and agree?"  
  
"Hai!" Kea assumed the pose of a soldier saluting his superior.   
  
"We're in luck, my father and uncles just started a bath a little while ago.   
  
They are probably still soaking in the pool. Follow me and be very quiet."   
  
Her decision made, Nokori wasted no time as she walked up the path to the   
  
pool house. Pressing a finger along her lips for silence Nokori led her   
  
friend down the hall.   
  
The low sound of male voices drifted out of the humid room that housed the   
  
pool. Nokori and her friend crouched down near the door as the young ninja in   
  
training listened carefully for any hint that her mother might have seen   
  
them. When she was certain they had managed to get to the pool house   
  
unnoticed Nokori crept inside silently motioning Kea to follow.   
  
A wall of soap scented humidity rolled over the girls as they carefully hid   
  
themselves behind an open backed shelf staked with towels.   
  
Holding her breath Kea timidly parted a stack of towels. Now that she was   
  
here, she was having second thoughts. It was a well-known fact on campus how   
  
protective Nokori's father was of his charge. A towel rack really didn't   
  
offer much protection considering the man's vast skills as a bodyguard.   
  
"We aren't going to make it out of here without getting caught, are we?" Fear   
  
slid an icy hand down Kea's back as she retreated from the towel rack without   
  
actually taking a look at what she came to see. Her progress was impeded when   
  
she stepped into her friend.   
  
Nokori pressed her lips to Kea's ear hissing in irritation," It's a little   
  
late for regrets now, Kea. I'll do my best to get us out of here without   
  
getting noticed, but you must behave. What did I tell you about being quiet?   
  
You do realize that sound carries well in a poolroom, don't you? If my father   
  
and uncles hadn't been talking they would have heard you.   
  
Kea sighed her shoulders sagging forward. Nokori was right, it was too late   
  
to stop now. Stealing up her courage inched forward and leaned over to glance   
  
between the towels. Relaxing in the warm pool were the three most powerful   
  
men on Clamp Campus.   
  
Filled with fear Kea clasped her hands together so they wouldn't shake as she   
  
turned wide eyes upon figures seated in the pool. She quickly drew back from   
  
the opening as the blond smiled cheerfully glancing in her direction. At the   
  
soft sound of laughter Kea peeked around the towels letting out the breath   
  
she had been holding. The Rijichou was only responding to something Nokori's   
  
father had said. So they were still safe for the moment.   
  
Nokoru stood leaning over the edge of the pool to pick something up from a   
  
wicker basket set near the edge. Kea and Nokori behind her both stared open   
  
mouthed at the elegant rijichou. Though they were too young to be moved by   
  
his finer charms, neither of the girls had ever seen a boy in the natural   
  
state before. Beaming bright red they turned to each other making faces,   
  
"EWWWWW!"  
  
Regaining her composure first, Nokori swore an oath under her breath and   
  
grabbed Kea's wrist. The sound they had made was just loud enough that the   
  
three in the pool might have heard it. Without looking back Nokori artfully   
  
maneuvered her friend out of the poolroom without making any more sounds.   
  
In the safety of the hall Nokori turned triumphantly to Kea," See I told you   
  
Uncle Nokoru was a boy!"  
  
Golden eyes crowned by a head of damp blue silk narrowed as Suoh heard what   
  
his daughter had said. A hand stopped him as he moved to intercept the girls.   
  
Nokoru's blue eyes glowed with laughter as he shook his head. "It's all   
  
right Suoh. There isn't any harm done." The rijichou of clamp campus said in   
  
his most soothing voice," They were just curious, it's compleatly normal.   
  
They aren't the first to wonder about me. Besides, If they hadn't been so   
  
shocked, they actually would have managed sneaking up on you without you   
  
realizing it. And is that something you really want to punish Nokori for?   
  
Aren't these the skills you're trying to teach Nokori?"  
  
"Hai, your right." Suoh agreed reluctantly his stern countenance   
  
melting with chuckle of his own. "Though I never intended her to use those   
  
skills for something like this. I see that am going to have to have a chat   
  
with her about the appropriate uses of her abilities sooner than I had   
  
anticipated."  
  
"MMM," Nokoru agreed walking away from the cold hall and back to the pool. He   
  
dropped the towel he had hastily thrown about himself and sank into the warm   
  
water once more. "It's only logical that she would be advanced, she's your   
  
daughter after all."  
  
Akira joined in Nokoru's giggles as Suoh sat down with them in the pool   
  
settling his head into his hands with a weary expression and a long-suffering   
  
sigh. "Please don't remind me."  
  
The End  
  
Glossery:  
  
Nani = What  
  
Hai = Yes  
  
rijichou = Chairman 


End file.
